User talk:Don13
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 14:26, 2011 April 7 Titles Excuse me. I'm here to make a friendly reminder. Next time you rename BW episode articles it's BW***: Title. Not BW***:Title. Remember this. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode title format Please remember to leave a space between the colon and the name of the episode, it is common grammar and one of the rules for episode naming. 10:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You are working pretty good. Wiseamy-Talk Hint to help. Put 4 of these things ~ so people know who you are. Re:je043 Ask Winxfan1, he can clarify the reason, he was the one who put it up for deletion. 14:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Why I did that. Hello.. You must be new so I'm gonna Level with you. Most of the articles don't have complete episode plots for episodes. And we don't want to make more work for Hstar, the chief of the anime department and my boss. So we're on break from making any more episode articles, except Black and White episode articles, until we have all the episode articles from season 1 with fully detailed episode plots and that job goes to Cinnamon115, even though she's not here most of the time. That help? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps you should make a sandbox and put your episodes there until it is okay to make them. 12:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Project Anime I have heard positive things about you from fellow members. You may join, but before you do, please look at the jobs or new jobs so I know what particular part of Anime that you work on most so I can refer you to others e.g. Winxfan1 is Head Q.BET (say kyu-bet). For now you are an A.A.E. Please add the Project Anime Member Template to your user page. -- Hstar (Talk) 19:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Unlinked Signature I noticed that when you left a message on my talk page your signature was not linked. Linking your signature is vital otherwise people may be unable to reply to your messages. Also even if they search donatello it won't come up with Don13. Luckily I knew it was you as I checked the history of my talk page. To stop an accident like this happening please follow these instructions. Edit this message. Switch to source mode and then copy the following code: donatello I'm sure you know the rest but just incase go to your preferences scroll down to signature paste and save changes. That way your signature is still the same but it's linked. Thank your for cooperation and once again Welcome to Project Anime - feel free to ask me anything or if you have any ideas e.g. you've made a useful templates or think a useful page could be made. P.S. Don't worry it will still have the time on it - all that's changed is that it's linked to your user page. -- Hstar (Talk) 19:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think what Hstar meant by changing your signature was adding a link to it. You can copy this down and paste it onto the signature box: Don13 (Talk Page) :It should come up as: Don13 (Talk Page) :Or a nicer one you can do: ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → :Which will be: ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 07:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Episodes We don't have a job for Episodes - I find it unfair for people. Instead we have jobs for partcular parts of the Episodes - All of the Heads of them have been taken (Q.BET and Synopsis Maker) however you can still be one of those but you must be willing to take orders from the heads, although that doesn't mean you can't do your own thing but you'd have to tell them. Also we're taking a break from making Episodes - we do that once we finish a season. We will start again once Seasons 1, 2 and 3 have been cleaned. So basically dont make any Original Series Episodes. However you are permitted to make lots of Hoenn and Sinnoh Episodes - not Unova as I've made Winxfan1 create them. However you may edit them. -- Hstar (Talk) 14:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates What did you mean by "Templates for the Unova Character's Pokemon?" Have you been creating templates without asking anyone? Don't worry I'm sure they're good although I would like an explanation! -- Hstar (Talk) 19:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks Your welcome! :) And my avatar is a rooey, a kangaroo-like animal from the Bomberman series. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :There's Bomberman Jetters (which has a total of 52 episodes). You can watch it on Youtube (either by searching Bomberman Jetters Episodes or searching the user who uploaded it: ZeroJetterz would go to ZeroJetterz, though). It's 20-25 minutes long, so the 10 minute thing messes it up and put the episode into parts, but that didn't stop me. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Any time. :) Have fun watching! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Jessie Hey, Don! About the Jessie image inquiry, I have uploaded a new image, as seen here. I also uploaded a separate image depicting James, if you thought that needed changing too. Also, if you don't like them, I have some others which I will upload alternatively if that is the case. Both images are below, and tell me what you think about them. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 10:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: DP190 It's been moved to DP190: The Brockster Is In!, its correct title. It left behind a redundant redirect, which is the page I've put a delete tag on. Jazzcookie 13:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : No worries, if I see anything that can help, I'll tell you. ^.^ Your edits are looking great, just take care when moving pages. Jazzcookie 14:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Seen you edit a few times. Wiseamy-My Talk hi What's youre favorite water type?Drakusgal231 12:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Team Rocket's Meowth I will be sure to watch the page and if speculation begins to added, I will protect it. Be sure to tell me if it has, if I don't see it. 21:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? ~~Charmander'sKamehameha~~ Sorry I am really sorry about kickbanning you. I had no idea that Tackle was Kickban. Again, I am sorry. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 07:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Hey Don! Thanks for your wishes, and I hope you had a great birthday as well! [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 10:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not that I know of. There may just be a problem with your internet connection. Try turning it off and turning it on again. That usually helps solve the problem for me :) --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 11:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks for making the connection for the AG series. and I see you're using the system that was instgated: Code first, then the title. I have a task for you: I need you to make the following articles: DP040 Think you can do it. If so then Go! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Oh and two other things. 1. DP021, make that happen also. 2. JirachiWish is our new Synopsis writer. Just wanted to let you know that since Cinnamon115 has officially retired. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Congrats, you are now a member of Pokepower:Main Page. Please be sure to add the template and the template to your user page and add your sig to the PokePower main page, I will add your member info later. What do you want your title to be? 11:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back! Hey Don, it's great to hear from you too! About your question, the Bleach anime isn't ending, it is just being moved from Studio Pierrot's timeslot to a new broadcasting timeslot. The anime will still be airing, but just at a different time. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 10:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That's the most likely outcome, as the anime will never overtake the manga. Not looking forward to the new filler, especially since the last one... How come you're only up to Episode 199? Isn't that Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra or something? That was a long time ago for me :P --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 11:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Its nice to see some of the former crew back on the wiki. Re: chat problems I like to reply on my own talk page, but the chat has been having some problems. Try clearing your cookie cache and then joining the chat room. hey hello don,please ask to me that an pokemon's icon with 16x16 please -User:Lumino66